metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
M.O.D.
M.O.D. für Method of Destruction aus New York, USA, wurde 1986 gegründet. Sie sind eine der bekanntesten Crossover-Bands. M.O.D. sind ein Projekt von Billy Milano und die Nachfolgeband von S.O.D.. Sie waren 1997 bis 2001 aufgelost und wieder von 2008 bis 2013, da gab es wieder erste Konzerte drüben in Texas. *'Interview' – (3 min) - im Hotelzimmer, zum 1989er-Album - fhett ! Verschwägerte Bands: S.O.D., Agnostic Front, Pro-Pain, Crumbsuckers, Ministry : → Siehe auch D.R.I., Suicidal Tendencies Sound anhören Erstmal etwas Sound, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden: *Live 2011 – Aren't You Hungry in Austin, Texas *Live 2013 – True Colors - supersong ! - Mni-Publikum, aber es kickt immer noch. Geschichte von M.O.D. Billy Milano war ursprünglich Anthrax-Roadie und gründete mit einigen der Musiker das Fun-Projekt S.O.D., das zunächst 1985 nur ein recht kurzes Album veröffentlichte, das aber zu dem Crossover-Album schlechthin wurde. Er wollte diesen Stil musikalisch und textlich mit M.O.D. fortsetzen. ... 1996 ... Billy Milano ist bei der Reunion von S.O.D. dabei ... 1997 bis 2001 aufgelöst ... 2003 hat er M.O.D. reanimiert ... zwei weitere Alben ... 2008 wurde M.O.D. wegen Erfolglosigkeit auf Eis gelegt. Am 30. September 2009 gab es noch ein Abschiedskonzert. Seit Januar 2013 gibt es Lebenszeichen in M.O.D.s neuer Heimat Texas, Billy hat ein neues Lineup. Im Mai 2013 gibt es überraschend eine einwöchige und im Juli 2013 eine gut zweiwöchige Tour durch die USA. 2017 wurde nach 10 Jahren ein achtes Album nachgeschoben, leider hat es niemand bemerkt. Die Alben von M.O.D. M.O.D. hat zwischen 1987 und 2007 sieben Alben veröffentlicht. *1987 – U.S.A. for M.O.D. – 1. Album (Megaforce) *1988 – Surfin’ M.O.D. – Mini-Album - Spoken Words mit 20 min Musik. *1989 – Gross Misconduct – 2. Album (Megaforce) *1992 – Rhythm of Fear – 3. Album (Megaforce) *1994 – Devolution – 4. Album *1996 – Dictated Aggression – 5. Album *2003 – The Rebel You Love to Hate – ein Fun-Album *2007 – Red, White & Screwed – 7. Album *2017 – Busted, Broke & American – 8. Album 1. Album – U.S.A. for M.O.D. Das Debütalbum U.S.A. for M.O.D. war ein würdiger Nachfolger zu Speak English or Die. Es wurde im ... 1987 aufgenommen und kam im ... heraus. *Crossover – 23 Tracks, 42:02 min – ... 1987 bei Megaforce Records thumb|250px|1. Album – U.S.A. for M.O.D. U.S.A. for M.O.D. ... : 01 – Aren't You Hungry? – 3:25 – super 02 – Get a Real Job – 2:10 – super 03 – I Executioner – 2:31 – 04 – Don't Feed the Bears – 1:03 – 05 – Ballad of Dio – 0:11 – 06 – Thrash or be Thrashed – 0:51 – super 07 – Let Me Out – 1:39 – 08 – Bubble Butt – 0:43 – 09 – You're Beat – 2:15 – 10 – Bushwackateas – 0:19 – 11 – Man of Your Dreams – 3:40 – 12 – That Noise – 0:13 – 13 – Dead Men/Most/Captain Crunch – 3:30 – 14 – Jim Gordon – 2:39 – 15 – Imported Society – 1:46 – 16 – Spandex Enormity – 5:27 – 17 – Short But Sweet – 0:06 – 18 – Parents – 1:39 – 19 – Confusion/You're X'ed – 2:48 – (CD-Bonustrack: von The Faith) 20 – A.I.D.S. – 2:00 – 21 – Ruptured Nuptuals – 0:13 – 22 – Ode to Harry – 1:31 – 23 – Hate Tank – 2:20 – Anschließend kam 1988 das überraschende Album Surfin' M.O.D., wobei Seite A eine Variante von Seite B ist, nämlich ohne die gesprochene Handlung zwischen den Liedern. Mit etwa 20 Minuten Musik geht es als Mini-Album durch. 2. Album – Gross Misconduct Das zweite M.O.D.-Album Gross Misconduct wurde zwischen August und Oktober 1988 aufgenommen und kam im ... 1989 heraus. *Crossover – 15 Tracks, 37:59 min – ... 1989 bei Megaforce Records thumb|250px|2. Album – Gross Misconduct Gross Misconduct ... : 01 – No Hope – 4:12 – (Alex Perialas, Billy Milano, Ferrero) 02 – No Glove No Love – 2:02 – 03 – True Colors – 3:48 – 04 – Accident Scene – 3:12 – 05 – Godzula – 2:26 – 06 – E Factor – 3:08 – 07 – Gross Misconduct – 4:03 – 08 – Satan's Cronies – 2:36 – 09 – In the City – 1:57 – (Fear) 10 – Come As You Are – 2:45 – (Perialas, Milano, Ferrero) 11 – Vent – 0:13 12 – Theme – 2:06 13 – P.B.M. – 1:18 14 – The Ride – 5:00 – (Perialas, Milano, Ferrero) 15 – Dark Knight – 5:58 – (Ferrero & Milano) 3. Album – Rhythm of Fear Das zweite M.O.D.-Album Gross Misconduct wurde zwischen August und Oktober 1988 aufgenommen und kam im ... 1992 heraus. *Crossover – 12 Tracks, knappe 30:44 min – 1992 bei Megaforce Records Rhythm of Fear ... 7. Album – Red, White & Screwed Das siebte M.O.D.-Album Red, White & Screwed wurde zwischen ... aufgenommen und kam im .Oktober 2007 heraus. *Crossover – 14 Tracks, 48:40 min – 09. Oktober 2007 bei Index Entertainment Red, White & Screwed ... 8. Album – Busted, Broke & American Das achte M.O.D.-Album Busted, Broke & American wurde seit 2014 aufgenommen und kam schließlich im Juli 2017 heraus. *Crossover – 12 Tracks, schlappe 32:45 min – 07. Juli 2017 bei Megaforce Records Busted, Broke & American soll M.O.D.s und Billys Abschlussalbum sein. Weblinks *Homepage – für M.O.D. und S.O.D. *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel Kategorie:Crossover Kategorie:Album 2017